


Carnivora

by Demondogweed



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Animal Death, F/F, Feral Gems, Gore, Hurt and comfort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 04:36:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19191961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demondogweed/pseuds/Demondogweed
Summary: Yellow Diamond makes another kill and only Blue can help her recover.





	Carnivora

In combat, there was never a moment of peace, there was always an opening to exploit or foes to kill.  
  
Steven and Pearl had cheered as the last of the beasts had been pacified. Not killed, just made to realise the gems were not a threat. It had been a victory for peaceful ways.  
  
Then the matriarch monster lunged at them, not caring of the jaspers or agates trying to stop it. Yellow could sense it before she saw it, only seconds away from her most important gems. Her mind went over the options, there was no time to summon her sword, there was no time to charge her powers.  
  
Yellow threw herself at the beast, letting her gloves and boots fade in a rushed flash of light. The monster was only second away from Steven and Pearl, as Yellow dug her teeth and claws into the beast and forced it to fall to its side.   
  
It all fell into a familiar blur of blood, pain and the need to survive. She didn't hear Steven's cries of her name, she didn't see the jaspers try and aid her. Her world was a haze of blood and extraction fluid, of her feet kicking at the beast's belly, it sinking its teeth into her shoulder in a vain effort to behead her. Her teeth finally found its neck and she tore at it desperately.  
  
Her claws were dull, her teeth ground soft from the lack of use and stress. But she had to win, for the sake of Steven.  
  
Yellow didn't realise she was holding onto what remained of the beast's throat until few heartbeats had passed, the fog of her mind slowly dissipating as she took stock of her surroundings.  
  
Her feet were covered in innards, there were rivers of blood surrounded by disformed gems who had tried to help. She could feel her shoulder try and form a new light projection to replace the hole in it. She was panting.  
  
The gems who still stood, including Pearl and Steven, stared at her. A bloody monster who had killed another monster with no civility in her actions.  
  
"All hail Yellow Diamond! All hail the Great Diamond Authority!" one jasper piped up, the rest joining her quickly in a roar of screams and cheers.  
  
All hail, _indeed._ All hail the great conqueror, all hail the attack dog of White Diamond.  
  
"Yellow!"  
"My Diamond!"  
  
Yellow could hear Steven and Pearl try and reach her, but she didn't care. She had failed them, failed them both so badly.  
  
Why didn't the thing shatter her and leave the universe safer?  
\-----------   
  
She didn't stop until she was in her room. She hadn't cleaned herself, she didn't want to. Sitting on the floor, Yellow let her tears fall. Soon her voice joined her eyes as she screamed to the uncaring stars her grief.  
  
She didn't hear the door open and a dark shadow moved next to her. Electric blue eyes staring at her, not unlike a predator looking over its prey.  
"I heard what happened," the shadow said, her voice lilting just a bit. Yellow growled and turned from those intense eyes, curling in on herself.  
"Fuck off, Blue. I don't need your pity" Yellow hissed, trying to sound threatening. Blue only huffed air, tilting her head to the side.  
"You need support, not pity" the diplomat stated, running her fingers through her stained hair. Yellow kept growling.  
"I need neither of those, I need to be put down"  
  
Blue didn't relent her touches, despite Yellow's stained teeth still gleaming in the sparse light. The head noble cleaned her partner's hair with careful claws and tongue. Yellow's growls fell into whimpers as she let Blue groom her. The long pale fangs of the diplomat were sharp, but they did not touch her or injure her. Those razor sharp claws only groomed her, with no extraction fluid drawn.  
  
How could Blue be so kind, when she had embraced her nature as a predator?  
  
"Clothes off, now" Blue ordered, lifting her upper lip just a bit.   
"Whuh? But, I'm-"  
"Now"  
  
Yellow did as she was ordered, the rest of her clothing disappearing in a flash of light. She could feel Blue's fingers paw at her breasts and her tongue groom her neck. Actions that were unneeded for a creature that had no sense of smell. Yet Blue did it none the less.  
  
She laid Yellow down on the hard ground, the cold ground that dug into her flesh. Yellow could feel Blue run her fingers down her arm to her hands. Kissing them, even as they were covered in blood.  
"Blue" Yellow whimpered, feeling her face grew hotter and arousal pool in her stomach. Blue kept kissing and touching her stained form, gently massaging her body. Yellow almost screamed as she felt Blue's fingers tease her clit and test her opening.  
"Fff-Blue, please" Yellow whimpered, trying to hold back her tears as she felt the warm breath of the diplomat on her neck. Blue nibbled on her neck for a bit, testing her opening all the while.  
  
"Are you ready?" Blue asked voice husky and her own growl faint in it. Yellow nodded, gasping as Blue chomped on her scruff and properly entered her. Her finger pumped in and out at a steady pace, letting Yellow feel each movement. The general clawed at the floor, gasping and whimpering. She wanted to stifle her cries, she wanted to look like she should. But Blue's pace kept her sensitive.  
  
Sensitive enough that Yellow came in a teary whimper, shaking as Blue helped her through it. Afterwards, they clung to each other, Yellow crying her eyes out.  
  
"You aren't a monster, you never were a monster. It is okay, Yellow, it is okay" Blue stated, calmer than Yellow had ever felt her.   
  
They lay there for what felt like cycles, Blue not caring an inch if Yellow was covered in blood. It felt surreal, but also comforting. This was her Blue, the Blue that she had missed for aeons.  
  
But she was no longer the Yellow of those brutal days. She had been exposed to the evil she had been, the monster she had feared she was. Yet the eyes on her had turned softer and their words kinder. Yellow had changed somehow, despite not changing at all. She was more open with her emotions, sure. But that couldn't be it.  
  
Could it?  
  
"I don't want to be like this, Blue. I don't want to be so violent" she finally got out between her sobs.  
"You are you, Yellow. You care so much, a monster wouldn't. You protected your family, like every good creature in this galaxy does" Blue stated, nuzzling against Yellow's good shoulder.  
"You need to stop thinking White's words were true, they were just lies" she continued, letting Yellow calm down slowly.  
  
\------------------  
Once she returned to her office, looking as proper as she usually did, Yellow found a strange collection of flowers and a card. Opening the card, she saw Steven's handwriting. Still clumsy in gem script, but the effort was there.  
  
 _"Yellow, I hope you are okay. Dad said that flowers are a good gift for someone who got hurt. Thank you for saving me and Yellow Pearl._  
  
 _-Steven."_  
  
Yellow swallowed up some tears, smiling to herself shyly.


End file.
